Tetra Metra Retra
is the village chief's daughter of subterranean guadians born from clay responsible for safeguarding the seal of the "Beast that defies the gods". As a result of her village's apathetic nature and the deteriation of the seal, Tetra desperately travels to the surface for help where she encounters Namidare Rekka. Personality Tetra is a courteous, intuitive and responsible young girl; as such, when the Hall of Sealing began to weaken, Tetra alone became determined to rescue her village despite their lack of motivation. She singlely took on the initiative to investigate her ancestor's records to discover a solution. When that path failed, Tetra then decided to embark on a difficult journey to the surface in order to secure support, caring deeply for her village in spite of her people's passiveness. Furthermore, she posseses a strong sense of obligation, refusing to allow others to carry her burden and even willing to sacrifie her life to save others. Appearance Tetra is a young short girl with marble white skin and shoulder-length hair with green tips. While her eyes are normally brown, they will begin to shine in the dark. *'Casual' - Tetra's normal attire consists of a white gown with brown hems worn under a white decorative robe fastened by a dark ribbon belt and gladiator sandals. Furthermore, she wears a ornamental headband and hoop earrings, as well as a sword-shaped necklace and wrist band on her left. Chronology History Born and raised in Ziz Village by her father and chief, Tetra became increaingly worried over the passivenes of her people. Concerned for their future, Tetra would attempt to re-invigorate the village by setting a rule for them to regularly pray together to no effect. However, the situation would seen worsen when the Hall of Sealing began to tremble, implying that the seal had begun to weaken. Being only one of the few to become concerned, Tetra would begin the initiative by studying her ancestor's records and ordering several of her people to investigate the Seal. During her research, Tetra would eventually discover that their blood was deadly against the Monster Who Defied God, but was too compasionate to utilize the knowledge. Final Hope After reporting his discovery to Tetra, the villager who had been ordered to investigate questions if the seal would actually break. However, Tetra assures him that the Monster had relented according to her research, but remains discontent that he believed her as soon as the villager departs. Nevertheless, Tetra prepares to journey to the surface for support despite the passiveness of her people. Abilities Due to her lineage as a guardian and living condiitons, Tetra's body has been accustomed to surviving underground. In particular, her eyes can luminate in the dark, enabling her to see clearly through the blackness. Furthermore, God had designed her blood to be toxic to Bahamut if he consumed her. Tetra also possesses the right to utilize the casket within the Hall of Seaing to provide food and other necessities by praying. Relationships Rekka Namidare '- Forced to journey to the surface to retrieve help, Tetra would initially encounter Rekka after Satsuki discovered and brought her to him. Upon learning of her plight, Rekka offered to resolve her story which she willingly accepted. Despite their relatively short time together, Rekka symphathizes with Tetra of her situation, as well as admiring her for her determination to rescue her people. As such, he would promise to remain in her village to resolve the issue with the guardian's passiveness even after defeating the Monster that Defied God. Likewise, Tetra would eventually develop feelings for him, choosing to even endanger her life to protect him. However, she can become quite jealous and competitive whenever he interacts with other females. Since joining Nozomiya, Tetra also enjoys cooking him food as well. Rivals 'Tsumiki Nozomuno - Tetra and Tsumiki would formally meet when the former, along with Rekka, suddenly appeared through the bottomless in the latter's backyard. Afterwards, Tsumiki's cooking would be utilized to strengthen Lea to eventually defeat Bahamut. Likewise, Tetra would volunteer to handle the cooking for Tsumiki during the Food Champion competition, resulting in Nozomiya's victory. As such, Tetra would continue to work part-time at the restaurant in order to gain knowledge of the outside world. Although the two are co-workers, they are both rivals for Rekka's affection, being particularly competive in cooking. Lea - Prior to meeting, Tetra had mistakenly believed that Lea was the Monster that Defied God, eventually traveling to the surface to retrieve support before unknowning teaming with the true culprit, Baa. Nevertheless upon learning the truth, the two would work together to defeat their common enemy in spite of the misidentification. They are normally cordial towards one another, however Tetra can become jealous of Lea's "assets" and even more when the Leviathan interacts with Rekka. Concepts Tsumiki Bahamut Tetra design LN.jpg|Character Design Category:Character Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Guardian Category:Jizu Village Category:Nozomiya